


Moment in Time

by LilyK



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Split second decisions are made.





	Moment in Time

It was startling how easily they made the decision. Even afterwards, Doyle almost thought he should ask Bodie to forgive him. This action would surely complicate their lives in ways that they hadn't planned. Maybe Bodie would realise the insanity of it all in the morning. Decisions made in the heat of the moment didn't always work out, after all. The words were on his tongue and he opened his mouth to say them when Bodie must have taken his movement as an invitation. 

Bodie's mouth was on his in a heartbeat, wet and warm and so tantalising that Doyle forgot about what he had been going to say in only a few moments under Bodie's demanding lips. 

Still, they'd skirted death once again. And once again they somehow managed to deny the grim reaper his due. Doyle knew, lying here with Bodie, naked and sated and messy, that each moment they had was precious. Each second they would share from this day forward would be different now. Different because in those few seconds, when the bomb had ticked down before their eyes, they'd looked at each other and Doyle saw in Bodie's intense gaze what he was himself feeling. Something sparked between them, instantly lifting his dread. Bodie's eyes held his and Doyle felt their relationship somehow transform in those few seconds before that bomb would surely explode. 

Doyle read the love in Bodie's eyes. He saw the contentment in the lips that turned up in a smile. He saw the acceptance that this was the end, and it was all right. Doyle instantly knew what Bodie felt as he did. They loved each other, beyond measure, beyond friendship, beyond life itself. And they'd go out together, the way they knew they always would. 

Five... four... three... Too late to difuse the bomb. Not with the complicated set up. Not with dozens of wires, red, blue, white. Too late... They both knew, but they still managed to smile at each other. Two... Still had time to link their fingers. One... He closed his eyes. 

And waited. He held his breath, counted to ten. Doyle's eyes flew open. The timer had run its course. Four zeros glowed red, and still... nothing. 

"A dud," Bodie whispered. 

"Yeah." Doyle rose and slowly walked away, hoping that his shaking knees didn't betray him.

Bodie walked behind him, speaking hurriedly into his r/t. The bomb squad finally made its belated appearance and after Bodie relayed the necessary information, he made his way to the car. 

Doyle sat in the driver's seat, willing his hands not to shake. In a few moments, he was steady enough to turn the key. "Back to HQ?" 

"Cowley's got it handled. We're done for tonight." 

"Drink?" 

Doyle glanced at Bodie. The look was still there. "My place." 

They never did have that drink. The second Doyle shut the door, they were on each other. It was hard and rough and bordered on frantic. Clothes were ripped away and teeth found tender skin. Callused hands grabbed and stroked, and orgasms came quickly. After that first rush of lust, things slowed down just enough to make it into the bedroom. Afterwards, only when Doyle felt he'd never be able to move again, and as he lay amid the ruins of his bed with Bodie's sweaty body plastered against his did he think about what they'd done. 

"Don't," Bodie said. 

"Eh?" 

"Don't question it." 

"I'm not." 

"You are." 

Doyle smiled. "Still, I'm a bit surprised." 

"Are you?" 

A pause. "Nah. Not really. In those last few seconds, I knew what you felt. Saw it in your face." 

"Yeah." Bodie sounded smug, but since smugness was one of Bodie's usual states, Doyle paid it no mind. 

"Now what?" 

"I'm not giving you up." 

Doyle raised an eyebrow and turned to his side, resting on his elbow. He smiled and pressed a hand against Bodie's chest. "All right." 

Bodie covered Doyle's hand with his own. "I fucking love you."

"Sweet words, eh?" 

Bodie grinned. "I'm all hearts and flowers, angelfish." 

"So 'm I. Screw around on me, and I'll kill you. How's that for a declaration of love?" 

Laughing, Bodie lifted Doyle's hand and kissed his palm. "It's good enough for me."


End file.
